kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarkestShadow
http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/6246/darkestshadowsi.png Re:Leaving again? 11:46, July 26, 2011 (UTC)|prishe=I didn't know what u meant by "Quotes LegendAqua".... *weeps*}} 11:49, July 26, 2011 (UTC)|confused=Ok?... i still don't get u Ahhhh let's just forget this conversation.. it's giving me a headache...}} 22:45, July 26, 2011 (UTC)|palette=I see ur using the troll TB on others..................................don't use it on me!!!!!! even though u did it to me yesterday XD.... }} Ahh soz.. IRC!!! 22:45, July 26, 2011 (UTC)|3=Y did u leave the irc... that quickly?.. also awesome sheild for Gaia.....}} Hello do you want to be friends?Iam 12 years old by Anastasislegend. Please tell me how i can create a friend userbox of mine.PLEASE ANSWER TO ME!!!! Re:Dude!! Creature Artwork Are they official? 22:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes there's actualy Artwork catagories you should look in. THe Wyvern one is already part of said catagory and I'm not sure about the BB one. But yes they should go in their corisponding galleries IN A SEPARATE SECTION AT THE BOTTOM LABLED ARTWORK AND I SWEAR DS IF I FIND ARTWORK WITH THE OTHER IMAGES IN SAID GALLERIES I'LL SHANK YOU! XP lol... seriously though >.> 22:36, July 26, 2011 (UTC) http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Kingdom_Hearts_Heartless_Artwork_Images http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Kingdom_Hearts_II_Heartless_Artwork_Images http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Kingdom_Hearts_358/2_Days_Heartless_Artwork_Images -- 22:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) BBS Artwork: http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Kingdom_Hearts_Birth_by_Sleep_Artwork_Images KH Artwork: http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Kingdom_Hearts_Artwork_Images KHII Artwork: http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Kingdom_Hearts_II_Artwork_Images KH Days Artwork: http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Kingdom_Hearts_358/2_Days_Artwork_Images Why dont you Find all the images out of these artwork catagories that belong in certain places and stick em there.... It Artwork sections of course. 22:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Exactly ^^ 22:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Finally ₨€€₯€₨-Someone from the dark 13:01, July 30, 2011 (UTC) finally figured out how to make a talk bubble THANKS FOR THE HELP Da Quiz section Hiya DS, long time no talk, ok DE says that Fan art must be eradicated, can you get the trophies and be linked through photoshop and relink them? For u me friend Hey DS, i made the PA Staff member icon, here's yours!!!!!!!! , and don't worry it won't interfere with any screen images as well as your UtoM as well as the Keyhole Staff member icon 10:16, October 7, 2011 (UTC)|K=It's not that, I just need time to think things over (Not about u know what either), just i need time to think things over.....2 weeks i'll be back.....i'll also be IRC like always :)....and I HAVENT MOVED!!!!!!}} MY COMPETITION AnastasislegendSymbol 10:54, August 1, 2011 (UTC) WHHAAAA??? Thanks! Thanky. :3 17:38, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Dude Hey, as soon as your internet comes back up, can you tell me when are you exactly going to give the talk bubble templates? Besides I updated the wiki, you should check it out, the link to the homepage is on my userpage.Chihuahuaboy 20:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Congrats! Woah! Summons for the RP Join in the Book Of Spells Redone Summons Major RP Change Please look at this. 04:05, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Interview eh? Well first off: Stares while smoking my pipe. Second: As the detective, I would love to do next interview. 03:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) RP Interview questions 17:04, September 26, 2011 (UTC)}} 06:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC)|ashe=Why can't you get alternate personalities for your RP character like maybe if a light wielder was succumbed to the darkness for a while. (vice versa)}} 03:45, September 29, 2011 (UTC)|normal=How will the summons work in the roleplay? Will characters be able to summon them whenever they like, or is there a certain limit?}} The Line Has Been Drawn Long time no see... 01:32, December 2, 2011 (UTC)|lenalee=Long time no see..DS, how u've been????}} Talk Bubbles Thanks Name's Moon. 23:48, December 21, 2011 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS }} Wiki Editing Grave You were the first one to say hello to me, so let me be the first one to say goodbye to you. From userbox tutorials, to talk bubbles and my walkthrough, you helped me a lot. Thank you. Does this also mean you are stepping down from the RP? I never got a chance to record your birthday, so I don't know when that is, so Happy Birthday! (even if its months away.) and happy wikiversery! You were a good editor and are an awesome buddy. Have a good life :D Good luck on your adventures! 07:57, January 16, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Actually meant to do this as well, thanks man for being an awesome mentor as well as an awesome editor and hope your gaming/real adventures goes well..well we might keep in touch depending but either way......HAPPY WIKIVERSARY!!}} 21:05, January 17, 2012 (UTC)|leave=First of all: *eats cookie* Second of all: Happy Wikiversary Third of all: Farewell my dear friend. Remember when you made this Talk Bubble for me? It has certainly been modified a bit, but if suits the occasion. I believe it is a suitable parting gift, no? Have a nice life, and I hope we can keep in touch via E-Mail ;)}} New Wiki I thought u died... } (UTC)|Balthier= Anyways... HI! I'm good! How about you? I saw that you reviewed my walkthough: *'It might be a good idea to keep all of Roxas's days as one page, so then we don't have people going through pages and pages of little to no text': That's a good idea... wouldn't want to waste a lot of space. *'The talk bubble thing is a good idea, but slightly unprofessional, it may be a good idea to use it as a tutorial thing and reminding people to save, but Boss battles should be put in a special template':I tried making my own, and failed. I'll use one of those then. *'Thanks for reading, hope this is helpful ^-^' Yes it is. thank You ^.^ Have a good day!}} RE:Roleplay Questions 20:59, February 24, 2012 (UTC)|normal=Excuse me, have we met? I'm Darkheart3, and yes I will be taking part in the Roleplay :P}} I'll look at it later. 23:07, February 25, 2012 (UTC) } (UTC)|Balthier=Yep! although i should finish my character....}} Featured User Draft Hello 08:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC)|happy=Hi DS. Nice to meet you. I am sorry if I messed up something. but I really don't get what you mean? EDIT: Oh, got it. I will take care from now on. One more thing. You said they could be vandals waiting to attack. What do you mean by that? EDIT 2: OK. Got it. Thanks.}} Aye sir!!!..ummm 08:54, February 29, 2012 (UTC)|happy=You know my arena's not just a KH Vs. Anime fights ya'know?}} Terminus Alright, I think I just figured out a way to get all three of us (You, DH and I) working together. Check out the messages that I left DH, first. Then, while DH is working on the main page, how about you start working on the new Terminal page and then I'll get working on the Final Rest area soon? Then we can all work peacefully together and magic can ensue! 06:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC)